1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel reaction product, a concentrate comprising the reaction product dissolved in a hydrocarbon solvent, and to a motor fuel composition comprising the reaction product as an additive to reduce deposit formation in and around an internal combustion engine. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel reaction product which is formed by reacting a N-acyl sarcosine compound with a polyoxyalkylene polyol containing propylene oxide and ethylene oxide moieties, a concentrate comprising the novel reaction product dissolved in a hydrocarbon solvent, and to a motor fuel composition comprising the novel reaction product.
Combustion of a hydrocarbonaceous motor fuel in an internal combustion engine generally results in the formation and accumulation of deposits on various parts of the combustion chamber as well as on the fuel intake and exhaust systems of the engine. The presence of deposits in the combustion chamber seriously reduces the operating efficiency of the engine for several reasons. First, deposit accumulation within the combustion chamber inhibits heat transfer between the chamber and the engine cooling system. This leads to higher temperatures within the combustion chamber, resulting in increases in the end gas temperature of the incoming charge. Consequently, end gas auto-ignition occurs, which causes engine knock. In addition, the accumulation of deposits within the combustion chamber reduces the volume of the combustion zone, causing a higher than design compression ratio in the engine. This, in turn, also results in serious engine knocking. A knocking engine does not effectively utilize the energy of combustion. Moreover, a prolonged period of engine knocking will cause stress fatigue and wear in vital parts of the engine. The above-described phenomenon is characteristic of gasoline powered internal combustion engines. It is usually overcome by employing a higher octane gasoline for powering the engine, and hence has become known as the engine octane requirement increase (ORI) phenomenon. It would be highly advantageous if engine ORI could be substantially reduced or eliminated by preventing deposit formation in the combustion chamber of the engine.
Another problem relates to the accumulation of deposits in the carburetor, which tend to restrict the flow of air through the carburetor at idle and at low speeds, resulting in an over-rich fuel mixture. This condition also promotes incomplete fuel combustion and leads to rough engine idling and engine stalling. Excessive hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide emissions are also produced under these conditions. It would therefore be desirable from the standpoint of engine operability and overall air quality to provide a motor fuel composition which minimizes or overcomes the above-described problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel reaction product. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel motor fuel composition, characterized by its resistance to deposit formation, and consequently characterized by its ORI-inhibited properties.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,861 (David et al.) and 4,548,616 (Sung et al.) disclose motor fuel compositions comprising a polyol compound having a propylene oxide-ethylene oxide backbone, the polyol having the formula: ##STR2## where a+c is an integer in the range of about 8.0-16.0, and b is an integer in the range of about 12-22.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,152 (Sung) discloses a wear-inhibiting additive for motor fuel compositions which is obtained by reacting a polyol with a carboxy phenol to form an ester, and thereafter reacting the ester with an aldehyde or ketone and an N-alkyl-alkylene diamine.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,907 discloses a corrosion inhibitor useful in alcohol compositions, where the corrosion inhibitor is the amide reaction product of a carboxylic acid and an aminotetrazole, and is of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R is a C.sub.10 -C.sub.20 alkyl, alkenyl, alkaryl, aralkyl, aryl, or cycloalkyl hydrocarbon group, R' is a divalent hydrocarbon group selected from the same group as R and having one less hydrogen, R"' is alkyl, aryl, alkaryl, or aralkyl, and NH--R' is an aminotetrazole group.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,093 (Jenkins et al.) discloses a diesel fuel additive which is the reaction product of a polyol compound having a propylene oxide-ethylene oxide backbone (such as those polyols disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,861, 4,551,152, 4,548,616 and the instant invention) and a benzophenone tetracarboxylic dianhydride.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,731 (Sung et al.) discloses a novel detergent and corrosion-inhibiting motor fuel additive which is prepared by reacting an N-acyl sarcosine compound and a polyalkylene polyamine compound to form an aminoalkylimidazoline derivative.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,780 (Sung et al.) discloses motor fuel compositions comprising novel oxazolonium hydroxide compounds of the formula: ##STR4## wherein R is a hydrocarbyl radical having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms and R' is a hydrocarbyl radical having from 10 to 20 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,971 (Lowe) discloses a lubricating oil composition comprising an additive which may be a polyol compound (such as those polyols disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,861, 4,551,152, 4,548,616, and the instant invention) or a reaction product of a polyol compound and mono or polyisocyanates, mono or dicarboxylic acids, or acid halides and anhydrides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,734 (Liebold et al.) discloses the use of the esterification product of (i) a polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block copolymer and (ii) an aliphatic or aromatic hydroxy carboxylic acid as a demulsifier for crude oil emulsions.
API Primary Petroleum Products Abstract No. 73-20769 (June 18, 1973) describes German Pat. No. DE 2148609, which discloses an anti-icing and corrosion inhibiting motor fuel additive which is the combination of: (i) a polyalkylene glycol; (ii) a monohydric alcohol; (iii) an acid amide; (iv) a glycol ether; and (v) an N-acyl sarcosine salt with 2-16 carbon aliphatic or cycloaliphatic amines.